Frank McCallister
Frank McCallister is Kevin's uncle, the brother of Peter and Rob McCallister, father of Tracy, Brooke, Fuller, Sondra, and Rod McCallister, and husband of Leslie McCallister. He is a highly eccentric guy. Frank is portrayed by Gerry Bamman in Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. ''Home Alone'' Frank is first seen getting ready to go on the family's trip to Paris, France. When Frank won't let Kevin watch the movie, Kevin tells Kate about it while she's on the phone. Frank is later seen eating pizza in the kitchen with the family. When Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over eating his cheese pizza, Frank calls Kevin a jerk. The next morning Frank is seen rushing to the airport to catch the flight which they catch. Frank is last seen in his brother's apartment bringing an appetizer of shrimp for the kids, he then asks Peter if he reached anybody. He is not seen throughout the rest of the film. It is presumed that he and his family stayed the rest of the Christmas vacation at Rob's while Peter and his family returned home on Christmas. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' In this movie Frank is first seen getting ready to go on the family's trip to Miami, Florida. When he sees his son Fuller drinking soda, he takes it from him and says "Hey, hey, easy on the fluids, pal. The rubber sheets are packed." He then drinks the soda himself. Frank is next seen taking a shower, when Kevin walks in he says, "Get out of here you nosey little pervert or I'm gonna slap you silly!" Frank is seen at the Christmas pageant. When Buzz sticks the candles behind Kevin's ears, Frank laughs, Leslie tries to get him to stop laughing, but he just continues laughing. Frank is seen at the family's meeting over Buzz and Kevin's incident. When Kate asks Kevin if he has something to say and he doesn't apologize, Frank says, "You better not wreck my trip you little sourpuss, your dad is paying good money for it." This makes Kevin call Frank "Mr. Cheapskate." in which Uncle Frank is offended and humiliated that Kevin called him that. Later, he claps for Kevin, when they make up, and Buzz says that Kevin should open up the first present. This shows that he was nice to Kevin and learned to care more about him than he did before. Gallery Home alone uncle frank.jpg Unclefrank.jpg Trivia * In the original script, Uncle Frank was the mastermind behind Marv and Harry robbing the McCallisters. * In a deleted scene of the first movie, Uncle Frank asked Kevin if he knew how they would call him in France, then pulls Kevin' saying "Yank!" before going downstairs laughing. * He was originally going to be the main antagonist of the first flim but was later replaced by Harry Lime. * Some fans have compiled theories that Frank was the mastermind, which is mostly put down to his lack of concern for Kevin and his laid back nature. Category:Characters Category:McCallisters Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Dads Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Home Alone 1 Category:Home Alone 2